


Flaunting it

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dirty Talk, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Sherlock Deliberately Made Other People Uncomfortable By Showing Off About His Shiny New Sex Life (And One Time That John Did It Instead)</p>
<p>中文翻译版</p>
<p>5次Sherlock主动秀恩爱，1次John主动</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bragging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingGrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGrimm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Flaunting It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840299) by [DancingGrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGrimm/pseuds/DancingGrimm). 



自从四十分钟前坐进Mycroft办公室的椅子开始，Sherlock就一直挂着那副万用的忍辱负重不爽貌。现在还是那样子，确切地说，还进化成为某种——Mycroft认为可以用叛逆来形容的表情。显而易见他在Mycroft提供的难题中没有发现任何乐趣，尽管它复杂而不寻常。甚至，尽管，它那么地重要！

“为什么你不能自己解决？”Sherlock问。Mycroft皱眉。

“我已经告诉你了，Sherlock。苏丹的问题已经不能再拖下去。更何况，还有些记者想曝光上个月的恐怖袭击未遂事件。当然了朝鲜和格鲁吉亚的麻烦也还没解决……”

Sherlock从鼻子里哼了一声以示对Mycroft那些问题的不屑，朝椅子里又滑了一点儿。这套动作从他进门到现在已经重复过四次，再往下滑就要滑到地上啦。对于这方面Mycroft倒是抱有几分欣慰之情。

“这不是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，Sherlock。”Mycroft斥道，“上述敏感局势将可能影响到无数人的生命。我不能就为了一桩公文包失窃案而抛下它们不管。”

“你手下有的是爪牙，派他们去处理国际事务。对你的头脑来说，干点更有挑战性的事情要比整天去谄媚政治家更有益处。”

Mycroft用手指按着太阳穴试图压下怒气。“Sherlock，请不要把我的部下叫做‘爪牙’，他们是一支很能干的队伍。并且我也相信你已经意识到，我的工作远不止对人谄媚迎合而已。我有大量信息需要过滤，有诸多难题需要指导，还有——”

Sherlock用大声的叹息打断他，仰头瞪着天花板。Mycroft咬牙。换个话题。他这么决定。干嘛不让Sherlock讲些高兴的？可能会软化他的态度。

“John最近怎样？”他礼貌地问，“我相信他过得还不错？”

Sherlock逐渐抬头，嘴唇弯起一抹浅浅的笑。他稍微坐起来一点。“他很好，真的，充满活力。”

“听你这么说我很高兴。他对……你们之间关系的变化适应得很好咯？”

“噢，对，”Sherlock回答，“规律的性生活给John带来极大好处。”

“唔！”Mycroft意识到自己好像走错了路。

“精神上和心理上都是，我看得出来。”Sherlock继续说，“他的睡眠质量更好，而且，虽然还是火爆的个性，却一点也不带戾气了。就连早上也是兴高采烈地。”

Sherlock盯了Mycroft半晌，露出奸笑。

“当然，能让他这么兴高采烈的早晨，通常是因为我们在他起床上班起来了一发。他对闹钟的态度可真是一百八十度大转弯啊。”

“唔，我知道了。”Mycroft说，“关于这个公文包呢，我觉得……”

“要是我说自己没有从中获益那绝对是假话。你还记得我的大学时期嘛，会跟任何一个够安静的家伙上床。但我发现和John做爱太令人满足了。就算性欲重新被高高唤起我也根本不想和其他人做。有没有感情在里头，区别大得惊人，你说是不是？”

“我想——”Mycroft一张嘴，Sherlock就彻底坐起来，身体前倾把手肘架在膝盖上。

“他比我预计的要更有想象力。我还以为自己一辈子都要用传教士体位被插，可事实并非如此。他象个冒险家。为什么我会这么说？因为他甚至给我看了几本我连听都没听过的书。你能想象吗Mycroft？”

“我不太愿意去想象，谢谢你了Sherlock。”Mycroft断然回答。他感到一阵不舒服的、恼人的热流涌上心头。“说实话，我认为John不会乐意你向我爆料。”

Sherlock继续奸笑。“哦，哪个男人不希望情人夸自己床上功夫好？真的，Mycroft，你得安排个时间，找一名医生上床看看。John拥有最详实完整的人体解剖学知识，那多刺激。”

热流涌上Mycroft的脸，毫无疑问，他的脸变红了。

“还有就是，他有一根绝妙得不可思议的老二。尺寸够大，需要技巧，又不大到过分，你懂吗？你当然会懂，某方面你和我一样坏，是吧？”

“Sherlock，我不想谈这个。”Mycroft说得斩钉截铁。在接下来的一两分钟里，办公室陷入完全的——谢天谢地的——安静中。

然后Sherlock又奸笑了。

“很抱歉，亲爱的兄长，我太欠考虑了，”他的语调甜得可以滴下蜜来，“在这里光顾着讲自己性生活多棒，而你却不知道多久没做过……天哪！肯定数不清多少年了吧！对吧？”

“我们的话题已经跑偏了，Sherlock。现在关于这个公文包——”

“不必感到难为情，Mycroft，”Sherlock换了哄人的语气，“毕竟这是人的自然需要不是吗？对亲密的需要，对快感的需要。看看你，坐在那里面红耳赤地。你的生活方式糟透了，我亲爱的兄长。但我肯定没有什么不能被治愈的，只要有一根又大、又粗、又热的老二在你的直肠里猛力进出的话——”

“Sherlock……”

“强壮的胳膊环住你的腰……”

“Sherlock，真的……”

“牙齿咬着你的脖子……”

Mycroft放弃了。“好吧Sherlock，看来这次会谈到此为止。你可以走了，我的一名助手会开车送你回家。”

“真他妈谢谢你了！”Sherlock跳起来，方才声音里的甜腻一扫而空。他边起身边掏出手机，走到门口还回头看了一眼Mycroft。

“你知道，我说得对。你可以考虑考虑。”

他走了出去，甩上门。几秒钟以后Mycroft听见他在大厅里对司机说着刻薄话。然后他离开了，某种程度上既开心地推掉了Mycroft的任务，又没有白跑一趟。

Mycroft叹着气，在脑子里浏览了一下本周行程，考虑能否变更某些计划好挤出时间处理掉公文包的事儿。过了几分钟，他感觉脸上的红潮消退了，也可以尴尬地放松交叉的双腿。该死的Sherlock。虽然有的地方他说得对，近来自己确实很……寂寥。

最该死的是，他再也不能直视John Watson的双眼了！


	2. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/840299/chapters/1623288

John的手指敲击着正在阅读的书册封面，极力不让视线粘在男友身上。不用去看Sherlock，John就知道，他还是象根电线似地蜷成一团窝在椅子里瞪着咖啡桌上的手机，仿佛期待着它会跳起来咬上一口。

混蛋。

当然这都怪Sherlock自己。他和Lestrade毫无意义地吵了一整个礼拜，最后Greg意识到Sherlock很可能没有完全坦白交代出自己解决上起案件时用到的某些消息来源。已经火冒三丈的Greg采取了一种幼稚的方法，缠着Sherlock非要他交代清楚不可。Sherlock没说，当然比起保护信息源他更看重的是自己的尊严，而Greg却不知怎地使用简单又有效的手段把Sherlock推向了抓狂的边缘。

John瞄了钟一眼：“等他再打电话来还得再过十分钟，你为什么不——”

“精确地说是十一分钟又二十二秒，John！他在那儿掐着秒表呢我肯定。”

从今天早上十点开始，Greg就每隔三十一分十九秒打一个电话。现在已经是傍晚，Sherlock一直在试图找出这个时间间隔有什么意思却徒劳无功。John怀疑那根本就没有意义可言，Greg只是存心这么干，因为他知道这会让Sherlock绞尽脑汁。但John不打算把这想法说出来，唯恐遭受殃及池鱼的报复。

“我要说，你干嘛不给Kirsty打个电话聊聊天呢，她总能让你感觉好点儿，嗯？”

Sherlock和Kirsty真的很喜欢呆在一起。John不会说他们已经是死党之类的，但两人之间相处得远比任何人，包括他们自己，所想象的融洽。奇妙地，Sherlock感觉Kirsty那种务实的生活态度以及对他的案件完全缺乏兴趣的特质很迷人。

上次她过来闲聊时，话题涉及了乳沟和露出乳沟的理由。Kirsty说既然已经为自己的胸部花了那么多钱她绝对要好好利用一下。当然，这就使Sherlock思考起乳房究竟有何利用价值。Kirsty阐述了她的想法，这又使Sherlock从衣柜盒子里拿出他的假乳房，从而引导出一系列更深入的交谈包括大量的比划抚摸罩杯之类举动。最终John不得不走开去，坐在楼梯上玩填字游戏试图平息内心。即使如此，能看见Sherlock轻松地与人交流，和除了John以外的人有接近正常的谈话，这一切都是值得的。

“给她打电话，快去。”John鼓励道，朝手机点头。

Sherlock在咀嚼这个提议时嘴角牵动了少许。“我不能，”最后他说，“无法关闭手机也是基于同样理由。如果Lestrade打电话来时关机了或者正在通话，我不知道他还会干出什么事来。很可能会变本加厉。”

John很怀疑Greg是否还会百般努力去折磨Sherlock，尤其是现在，周五傍晚。但他还是没说出口。他看了一眼钟，起身，走到Sherlock身后站好，为恋人按摩紧张的肩膀。

“你确定不能告诉他？”

Sherlock冷哼：“眼下不行，John。这样是起个坏头。”

胡扯。John心想。不过他并没有争论的心情，除此以外他感觉这也是个千载难逢的，Sherlock可以吸取一点教训的机会。他再看一眼钟，从Sherlock身边走开，去厨房泡茶。时间计划得完美无缺，当手机响起警铃声时他还在厨房里，美妙的、安静的厨房。他听着Sherlock抓起手机接听，听着他对手机吐出连珠炮般的粗言秽语，听着他最后按下结束通话。John端着两个杯子回到起居室，正好看见Sherlock气呼呼地把手机塞进外套口袋，砰地坐回椅子里。

John站在椅子旁边，等待着，直到Sherlock那双大而疲惫的眼睛向他瞟来，才递过一杯加了糖的茶。Sherlock一边叹气一边接过，心不在焉地喝着，而John半坐上椅子的扶手。他温柔地抚摸起Sherlock的一头卷毛。就那样，他们平静而安宁地过了片刻，Sherlock每隔一或二分钟都会看挂钟，突然John想到了什么。

“Sherlock，Greg一直在用办公室电话打给你，对吧？”

“对，接起来前我都有看来电号码。”

“好吧，现在也挺晚的。他很可能已经回家去啦。手头又没紧急案子他没理由还不回家，是不是？你也知道他多珍惜闲暇时间，一旦回到家里他大概就不会再不断地给你打电话了。”

Sherlock作思考状。“只是理论上如此而已，John。”他嘀咕。

John笑了。这么近地看着Sherlock的脸，John能看见某些隐藏的放松下来的迹象。他又看看钟。现在比他们平常上床时间要早，不过没关系，让Sherlock想点别的，让他冷静下来，早早休息对他们两人都有好处。他把手从Sherlock发间抽出，下滑到他的后颈，动作也从安抚性质变为某种更亲密的方式。

他靠近了点，轻轻地对着Sherlock的耳朵说：“忘记电话的事儿。或许今晚不会再有了，就算有也不要管，我们来做点更好的。”

Sherlock嘴角勾起一丝笑容。“更好的？比如呢？”

“我们先去床上，然后看看能干嘛，好吗？”

然后Sherlock对他笑了。John低头亲吻着这个笑容，从Sherlock手里拿走空杯子和自己的一起放到茶几上。接着他抓住Sherlock的手把他拉起来。他们走向卧室，过去属于Sherlock的那一间，在门口很是亲热了一番，再到床边宽衣解带。Sherlock，总是边脱边越来越兴奋，等到两人全裸了他已经笑得象个傻瓜并且满脸通红。他的老二已经硬了。John飞快地撸了一把使Sherlock抽了口气，趁机把他推到床上。John也跟着爬上床坐在Sherlock的下腹，双手摸过他的胸，他的手臂，他的头发和肩膀，直到酸痛的紧绷感得到缓解，而Sherlock双眼瞑暗、渴望地注视着他。

John再度低头亲吻他，老二摩擦Sherlock的小肚子，Sherlock咕哝起来。

“你想怎么做？”John问，Sherlock以呻吟和微微的挺腰作为回答。

John伸手去拿床头柜上那瓶润滑剂。室内只有从门外透进来的光亮，他不得不在一堆奇怪的东西里胡乱摸索。没多久Sherlock也伸手帮忙翻来找去，最后两人不约而同地一起抓到了那个瓶子顺带弄翻了一堆旧软盘、一双园艺手套和一个空的纸巾盒子。John打开瓶盖往手指上倒了些许开始为自己准备。最近以来这一工作开始变得迅速方便起来，或者说如果John愿意的话可以速战速决。开始上床一个礼拜以后他们就对安全套失去了兴趣，并且在无保护措施地做过以后都去复查了传染病。因此，现在，当John准备完毕，慢慢坐上Sherlock的老二时，能感觉到的只有Sherlock裸露的器官，湿滑而温热。

Sherlock喘着气抓住John的臀部保持这份慢速。每次John骑他时他都喜欢慢一些。John顺从地一点一点往下坐，最后终于坐上Sherlock的身体。Sherlock直直地注视着他，样子欢愉、美丽又快乐。他那白皙的皮肤上开始冒出汗珠，John一边律动一边用手抚摸着，把湿润的亮光涂满Sherlock整个可爱的躯体。“我爱你。”他轻声说，Sherlock小小地哭叫了一声，手指哆嗦着抓紧John的臀部极力在他的重量下弓起背。

突然有东西响起警铃声。

“妈的！”Sherlock骂道，剧烈扭动着伸长胳膊到床下抓起外套，翻出手机，John还没来得及阻止他就接了电话。

“Lestrade，你他妈的混蛋！”Sherlock恶狠狠地对着电话那头说，“你知不知道自己究竟打断了什么好事？John才刚刚把我的老二全部吞进去，我们才刚刚如鱼得水起来，他是那么完美那么火热那么……喂？”

John死死瞪着他。

“Lestrade把电话挂了。”Sherlock困惑地说，“他打这个电话到底还有什么意义——啊！”John把手机抢走的动作让他吓了一跳，“你干嘛？”Sherlock问。

“你介不介意专心一点，拜托了？”John没好气地说。Sherlock还硬着在里面呢，没有这番无聊闹剧他早就完事了。

“哦！当然了，John。请继续！”Sherlock颇有礼貌地说。John朝他胸口打了一拳以表示自己的出离愤怒，然后，重新开始了被打断的活动。


	3. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work:http://archiveofourown.org/works/840299/chapters/1645197

那是个微温而干燥的夜晚，Sherlock决定步行去酒吧，因为略带冷意的风能为他沐浴后潮红的皮肤更增添一份吸引力。一转过街角他就看见那家酒吧了，那个喧哗得过分的地方。九点钟的夜里，整条安静的街上就只有它还开门营业着。灯光穿透硕大的窗户与结了霜的门板，勾勒出门口几个聚在一块抽烟的家伙。Sherlock瞥着沿路一片黑暗的玻璃橱窗，检查自己的外表。

他看起来很完美。

John总是说他很有魅力，并且，尽管他有时也会利用自己的外貌达到目的，Sherlock却从未在John说那样的话之前对别人喜欢自己的长相这件事感到开心。不过之后他就感觉到了，自己脱衣服时John如狼似虎的目光，或者在勘察犯罪现场时John投向他的恋慕的目光，都是极其令人满足的。对此习惯了一些之后他也逐渐开始更加地意识到其他人是如何品评他。有时候有点恼人，但今天他要好好利用一番。

他竖着大衣领子，他知道John觉得这样的他比较帅气；他还仔细地把头发打理成蓬松的卷毛，因为John说那样他看起来象个卷发天使。在大衣里面，他的紫色衬衫（John的最爱）紧紧地裹着他的上身，整齐地被束进一条烟灰色的、紧得他必须躺在床上才穿进去的长裤里。这条紧身裤则被一双旧马靴包住，马靴的皮料被擦拭得发出朦胧的光泽。John是在搬进Sherlock的卧室以后从他的衣柜里发现这双马靴的，当时他整个人都不好了，一声不吭满脸通红了好几分钟。Sherlock，从此以后就把这双马靴保留起来以备特殊场合之用。

他没料到这个特殊场合是Sarah的生日。但就算是天才也不能预知一切嘛。

Sherlock和Sarah很久以前就双双同意和解（“很高兴不是踩着我的尸体过去的！”John喜欢这么打趣），他也将对方视为一个无威胁的存在，起码，现在的她再也没有骚扰John过。所以在她允许John带Sherlock一起来的情况下，Sherlock就决定在聚会中出席一下子。她的生日是在周日，同事们决定周五下班后是个把她带出去吃喝庆祝的好时机，她情绪高昂的几率也很大。Sherlock答应晚上会去喝一两杯，此时此刻九点刚过，Sherlock认为这是一个适合露面的时间段。

他在最后一个商店橱窗前朝自己的倒影微笑了一下，挑选要在进门时戴上怎样的表情。开朗的笑容，友好可亲，又不太过于热情。恰到好处的出场是很重要的，特别是目标正对大门而坐的话。在尝试几种选择之后他决定了用“收到好消息时内心轻松起来”这一号笑容，就是比微笑再多露出一点儿牙齿的样子。完美。

他想象得出John的反应。毫无掩饰的喜悦和骄傲将会在他看见如此有魅力的Sherlock时出现在他的脸上。他也已经能想象当两人并排坐在一起时John会怎样占有性地始终搂着他的腰，以及回家时会对他说哪些可爱的下流的情话。毫无疑问今晚他们会做爱，可能Sherlock会仍然穿着马靴和其他助兴用的服饰，毕竟这几天Sherlock都忙于某件颇费神的小案子而无心于此。毫无疑问，今晚来几发，对两人都大有裨益。

尽管如此，John并不是今天的主要目标。

在John对Sherlock表白爱意前几个月，Edward Dyer一案之后，他曾对医院里某个护士产生好感。那个护士是一名相当美丽的女人，工作也出色，Sherlock能确切地看出John被她吸引的理由。高，瘦，聪明，有自尊心，等等等等，所有John喜欢的要素。John邀她约会，当然啦结果她就表现出一个不要脸的妖精的本质（Sherlock原话）。她非常自我中心，又是个势利眼（John的原话），竟然自以为有资格问John“你长得这么一般，只是一个普通的执业医生，你真以为能得到我这么有魅力的女人吗”。

那时，当John醉醺醺地把这段对话复述给Sherlock听时，他气坏了。那个女人不但自以为比John优秀还愚蠢到无视了John其他的许多优点与特质。保护欲驱使下的怒火激发了他，使他意识到自己对John的爱，恋慕，和欲望，有多么地深。

现在作为John重要的另一半，Sherlock对这个女人的愤怒感又直线上升，乃至无法忽视。他决定必须要报复。当然如果直接动手或者去对那个女人说些什么动摇她的自信都会惹毛John。不，他要做得更隐蔽。他要让这个女人想要得到自己，然后再告诉她自己眼里只有John。因为，老实说，John这样的男人值得最好的。

从酒吧的门缝间传出交谈声和音乐声，Sherlock深呼吸，整顿了一番，把门推开。他走过玄关，稍停片刻寻找John他们聚会的位置。那群人在大厅的一角占据着一张大大的桌子，一半坐在靠墙的高脚凳上，一半则是椅子。John坐的是高脚凳，他刚好给一名医生同事让出通道正准备坐回去。Sarah马上发现了Sherlock，朝他挥挥手——真是帮了忙。所有人的目光都同时在他脱下外套露出紧身衬衫和长裤这个完美的时间点转到他身上。

接着整个酒吧的人都看向他，大部分是女人，John那边桌子上的人更是瞪大眼睛无比急切。但Sherlock只关注两个人。John正以愉悦的赞美目光望着他，温暖，清澈，发自内心的热情。

而Audrey，那个护士，看上去好像被当头打了一记。

Sherlock把大衣在门口衣架上一挂，优雅地大步走到桌前，享受布料和皮革挤压他的腿部与臀部肌肉的感觉。Sarah朝他笑了笑，换了一张凳子给他腾出位来。哈哈，看吧，当他走过去时Audrey正着迷地盯着他的下半身，连旁边一个男人也是。那个很帅气的男人环着她的肩膀。显然是她交往几周的男友。这倒没想到。意外惊喜。

“好啊，亲爱的。”Sherlock坐到John身边，而后者这么浓情蜜意地说道。John不是很喜欢在大庭广众下接吻，特别是在人群里。不过他还是在Sherlock嘴唇上轻啄一口，让他靠得更近。John穿着羊毛背心和一件短袖衬衫，当Sherlock一条胳膊环上他的肩膀，就能感觉柔软，坚韧，又亲密。

“很高兴你能来参加，Sherlock。”Sarah的声音里带着笑意。

“生日快乐。”Sherlock对她微笑道，然后低头对着John耳语，让他忍俊不禁地也伸出手，搂着Sherlock的腰。

夜晚时光过得十分愉快。Audrey无法从Sherlock身上移开目光，简直是要把他吞下去似地。每次她盯着看时Sherlock就会跟John贴得紧紧地，摸John的耳朵，吻他的脸，跟他说些甜蜜的话。John呢，上帝保佑，反应与Sherlock期望的如出一辙，深情款款，眉开眼笑，对今晚接下去充满期待。不知道他是否明白Sherlock的真意，反正他也没表现出什么。

“你喜欢看电影吗？”身边有个声音问道，打断了Sherlock对John用手揉捏自己臀部的想象。

他抬头看到是Audrey那个英俊得堪比模特的男友在说话。“不好意思？”他说。

“你愿意和我去看电影吗？”年轻男人问，完全无视了他那个怒气冲冲的女朋友。Sherlock上下打量着那个男人健美的身材，但发现自己一点也没兴趣。

“我觉得我正在和更好的人约会，你说呢？”他轻快地反问，并且朝John挤得更紧。John看向他，然后，当Audrey用手包猛砸了男友的脑袋，愤怒地冲出酒吧时，Sherlock却正在享受男友无比甜蜜的亲吻。

聚会中的其他人似乎都并没有过于被Audrey的离去影响到，包括她那个气急败坏的男友走人时也是如此。这让Sherlock不禁去想，她在医院工作的过程中是怎么对别人讲话的。就这样，Sherlock有了一个非常愉快的夜晚。有John吸引他的注意力就很容易能避免对其他人产生焦躁，特别是还能触碰着John，被他拥抱着。他们喝了几杯酒，分享了一碟巧克力泡芙，John谈天说地而Sherlock负责当花瓶。接着人们开始散去，纷纷向Sarah祝贺之后各自回家了。

最后John吻了Sarah的脸颊（Sherlock把脸扭到一边），向剩下的两个人说了再见，帮Sherlock穿上大衣自己再穿起外套。两人朝公寓走去。

一边走着，John的手还一边舒舒服服地搂着Sherlock的腰，Sherlock的手则搭在他的肩膀上。他很少会觉得这样的散步是件愉快的事，不过现在，在这安静的夜间街道上，感觉实在叫人心旷神怡。

“所以，”John说，打断了持续有三分钟的沉默，“你的装束——顺便说一句可真是粉碎三观啊——和整个人朝我身上爬，还有‘更好的’这种话，……都是为了报复Audrey？”

“当然不是，”Sherlock反射性地回答，“是那个率先走人的女孩吗？我都不记得。”

他能感觉John正好奇地看着自己，但Sherlock保持直视前方状。片刻以后，他用眼角余光瞄见John的笑容，放松了下来。

“好吧，”John说，“我们就当你这全是为了诱惑我，尽管我是不相信，你之前也从不在这方面费什么力气。不过得说，我们是要回家继续更进一步了，对不对？”

“对。”Sherlock回答，“还有，顺便提一句……”他把John的手从腰上拿下来，贴到大腿。John的手指按上去，好奇地沿着长裤布料抚摸，然后僵住了。他感觉到了。

“丝……丝袜？”他轻不可闻地问。

“对。”Sherlock说。

“哦我亲爱的。”John倒吸一口气，在这昏暗的街头将Sherlock拉进怀中，吻了起来。


	4. Comparison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/840299/chapters/1667143

“凶手为什么非得弄成这样？看起来又不是有难度的作案。”

Sally Donovan坚定地闭紧嘴巴。别搭腔，她告诉自己。那家伙只会让你越发火大。

本来她还在想，在这样一个周一的早晨看到怪胎是最郁闷的了。倒霉的是，她还有幸将与一大堆尸体一起度过工作时光。真他妈爽。

公平地说这个烂摊子里只有4或5具尸体，她看过比这还要糟糕的现场。然而，这些尸体都被切成了大块状，叠放在起居室正中央；不仅视觉上更惨不忍睹处理起来也更困难。取证工作已经数不胜数，还有大量四处喷溅的血迹会让现场分析成为噩梦。理所当然地，Lestrade叫来了那个他最钟爱的鸟人。

好吧，再公平点说，那人确实为他们简略地弄明白了案件经过，并且指出屋主就是尸体中的一具，为他们开了头——尽管Donovan不想承认。而现在Anderson正在忙碌，她也就等着开始工作。

她还盼望能有个借口朝Holmes狠狠地揍一拳。她就这点愿望；有个借口就好了。她满心只想着可以把谁狠揍一顿。

Watson总算能有一次派上用场了，说真的，这倒让那怪胎平和了不少。Lestrade走前安排她指导现场工作，Watson也被允许协助Anderson拼出每一具尸体直至其余的鉴证人员抵达为止。此刻他们都穿着蓝色隔离衣在支离破碎的尸体里小心翼翼地翻找，拼着有史以来最难看的“拼图”；Donovan则和Holmes站在厨房门口看着。他们大多数时间都不讲话，Donovan迫切希望要是自己不搭腔的话那家伙就能免开尊口。她都不知道自己是希望Lestrade先返回，还是先出点什么事儿好让她把怪胎揍一顿……接着，在漫长而珍贵的、能够假装怪胎不存在的安静时光过后，John Watson突然开口，吓了她一跳。

“那块不是放在那儿的。”John轻声说着，指着Anderson刚放下的某个部位。Anderson立马朝他瞪过去。

“我很感激您的协助，Watson，”Anderson说，嗤之以鼻的态度，“但请不要以为自己有张医师证书就能理解凶杀现场的奥妙。你开始和Holmes变成一丘之貉了，喜欢告诉我该怎么干我那该死的工作，还——”

“我的知识足够使我明白你拼的那位死者不该有两只左手。”Watson打断了他，还是指着地上。Anderson噤声，朝自己的成果瞪了几秒钟，无语地弯腰把东西捡起来递给了Watson。

怪胎在旁边低声窃笑。Donovan瞥他。可怜的Anderson。Holmes一在场他就很紧张，只要有那家伙在，他会大错小错不断也是情理之中。

“你看起来不开心啊，探员，”怪胎冷静地开口，嘴角朝她上扬。

“要是你能给他半点机会——”

“他就能继续一事无成？是的，我肯定他能做到。”

她突然很想不顾一切朝他破口大骂，但还是压下了冲动。“他并不象你认定的那么糟糕。从你嘴里讲出来的话把他塑造得跟罪犯没两样。”

Holmes的嘴角一抽。“会吗？好吧我们这么说，他总是单独工作，没人在他犯错时及时指出。如果不是有我在场会使他紧张犯错的缘故呢？如果更多时候是他单独工作，就没人指出他的错误或者发现了也为时已晚呢？如果他一向这么差劲，你想想，该有多少罪犯因为他而逃脱法网。”

Donovan皱着嘴挪开视线。“你以为自己干得更好？”她反唇相讥。

“不，或者至少不象专业法医鉴证工作者那么好。没有花上冗长可怕的工作时间，确实如此。”他朝Donovan瞄了一眼，露出一丝转瞬即逝的奸笑，要是Donovan眨个眼可能就错过了。“当然，如果你是要比较你和我的话，是的，我可以轻松获胜。”

Donovan冷哼。“那又到底是什么意思？”

“字面上的意思。我的另一半比你的好得多。”

太操蛋了。“你没有。只不过终于找了一个能忍受你的人而已。”她分不清是在谈工作问题还是感情问题了，总之那家伙笑得阴险，还开始朝她摇头。

“完全不是这样。我真的认为，即使客观评价，John Watson也显然比你的Anderson更好。”他那半嘲笑地说出Anderson名字的样子让Donovan想戳他。

“哦哦？”Donovan回应道，紧接着几乎要为这犹如愚蠢的13岁青少年的口吻给自己来上几脚。

怪胎清清喉咙，好像要唱歌似地，然后挺直了皮包骨头的身体，举起手，准备一一列举。

左手拇指。“John的受教育程度比Anderson更高，这表明他不但有更优秀的解决能力和头脑，还显示他的智力更高。”

左手食指。“John作为外科医生干得专业而成功，不管是医院还是军队里，后者给他更宽广的专业经验以及人生履历，这对一个社会人士以及一名有科学背景的人来说都是不可多得的品质。Anderson，从另一方面来说，受训完毕就从事同样的工作至今起码十二年没有升迁也没有其他的工作机会。”

Donovan对他怒目而视，那是Anderson的一个软肋。可那怪胎不为所动地继续。

左手中指。“John身体健康，体态保持良好，只有多年前一些皮肉之伤。而Anderson呢，已经路都走不稳了。”

Donovan忍不住看向Anderson。尽管痛恨，她也得说，去慢跑或者锻炼一下又不会死人。

左手无名指。“John很强壮，擅长打斗。作为另一半，这条太称心如意了。”

“有点原始。”Donovan这么评价。

“那也算一条，”怪胎回答，“要是有个抢劫犯袭击你们两人，Anderson会干嘛？”

“我自己就能搞定！”Donovan火大，她当然该死的能搞定。要是Holmes还不闭嘴她就先搞定他。

“但要是他能挺身而出就更美了，不是吗？除此以外，我敢说每个人都有一些……小幻想，需要强壮的伴侣来满足。”

她没有脸红。她绝对没有脸红，也没有想着自己在《性的欢愉》中最爱的那张图。百分之一百没有。

怪胎笑得很奸诈。然后是左手小指。“John对伴侣和亲近的人有强烈的保护本能。即使他不赞同我的方法，也会捍卫我的成果，并且当我工作时阻止别人打搅。你家Anderson最后一次为你出头是哪年？在我印象里，除非我主动拖他下水，不然他连我们在吵架都注意不到。”

Donovan双手抱胸，盯着……沙发脚边某条裂缝。

怪胎还没完。右手拇指。“John对我的工作既有兴趣又抱着赞赏之心，鼓励我深造专业技能。”

Donovan等着他继续发挥，但他不出声了。即使如此Donovan也觉得钻心。就在不久之前她问Anderson如果自己想继续在职位上谋求升迁，他有什么想法，而对方却说女性探长没什么意思。当时她真想扇他几巴掌。

右手食指。“John有丰富的家务技能，自愿包揽大多数日常杂务并且不会有愚蠢的示弱或者吃亏的感觉。”

Anderson妻子干所有家务。Donovan翻白眼。

右手中指。“John是个技术高超又有创造力的床伴，他——”

“哦别他妈说这么多了！你觉得他会希望你说床笫之事？你觉得我很想知道？”

怪胎定定地注视她，双手举在中间，慢慢地，露出那种色情意味的笑。

“他真的非常棒，”他的声音低沉，“你能说你那位也一样吗？”

“你滚！不干你事！”

“那很好地回答了我的问题，谢谢。”在她继续骂他之前，怪胎又讲下去。

右手无名指。“John的那个比例很可观，没有大过头，但优于平均标准，那对真心投入要干一场的人来说区别可大了。”

“我不想听这个！”Donovan说。

“好吧，羡慕嫉妒恨吧。”怪胎说得轻快，“最后一条，”右手小指，“John极其忠贞毫无二心。从我们开始交往以后，相信他连其他女人的胸都不看了，即使去酒吧的话那本来是他最喜欢的消遣方式。他甚至还删除了大部分A片。”

那才是重点，真正的重点，戳痛了她。不管Anderson怎么说她是自己生命中最重要的女人，每当她让他离开妻子时他都会避而不谈；或者，当她试图挽留他在公寓里过夜，乃至就想一起出门，出去约会一次都不肯。她知道Anderson永远不会和她结婚，因为她想当探长而Anderson可能再也没有升职机会；一个探长不会有时间回家把家务全干完，不会有时间为一个懒虫丈夫烫衣服做晚饭，不象他那个该死的老婆虽然有全职但至少上下班规律——

“Anderson呢，相对地，一直在跟另个部门的女人幽会。你知道，就是那个头发烫得很没品，玩魔兽入迷的女人。”

“什么？”Donovan听到自己说。

怪胎沉吟着看了她片刻，轻声说：“你没听错。”

Anderson又在对Watson冷嘲热讽，但Watson不为所动地正把一块颅骨贴上某个脑壳。Sally Donovan，冷静地绕过厨房柜子，象踏着垫脚石那样穿过起居室地毯上干净的区域，拍拍Anderson的肩膀，并在他回头的时候，用全力猛击他的下巴。

 

*

John目睹Anderson砰地倒在地上，站起来看看Donovan铁青的脸，便退出去和Sherlock一起站在厨房门边上。

“这是怎么了？”他问。

“尽管她恨我，却意识到我说的都是真相。真是个有趣的窘境。”Sherlock打趣道，眼神热切地注视着前面的一团糟。

“她……什么……Sherlock，你干了什么？”

“噢，我们只是聊了聊。还是一起出去等Lestrade吧，好吗？我感觉你刚才的苦工白干了，John。Donovan真是让我惊喜连连。”


	5. Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/840299/chapters/1688697

会这么干的我真是太有才了。Anderson如此评价着自己，偷偷溜进贝克街221号大门。Holmes的那位房东太太提着包出门购物时没有上锁，他的潜入时间也计划得完美无比。眼下他已经避开了她，跑上楼来到B室门口。

Holmes和Watson也不在，他知道，一个半小时前下班时他看见两人进了Lestrade的办公室。等他出门打卡时那三个人正准备出去，没几个小时肯定不会回来。这很不错，因为他恰好有正经活儿要干。他拐回家换了套黑色衣服就直奔贝克街而来。

上个礼拜，Holmes对Donovan说了点什么，结果她就把自己揍了一顿，不理不睬甚至不让他靠近。这本身就够糟糕，但不知道为什么，Yvonne，他正在追的那个记录部的女人，也突然对自己失去了兴趣，害得他只有回到老婆怀抱。他猜不出Holmes在Donovan面前说了自己什么坏话使她反应那么大，但他打算报复。

Anderson鼓搞了几分钟房门才发现它并没有锁，于是尽可能轻地推开。公寓里很暗，他进门沿着墙左右摸索了一会儿找到按钮开了灯。他等眼睛适应光线，关上门惴惴不安地扫视屋内。跟上次毒品搜查时没两样；乱七八糟。

Holmes真可悲，生活在这样的垃圾堆里。但为什么Watson肯跟在他后面收拾呢？Anderson想不出来。他走到屋子中间，四下乱瞄。要从一个差不多是陌生人的家伙的房间里找东西勒索他，该从哪下手？

好吧，本质上这不算勒索，更该说是用来羞辱Holmes的东西。Anderson的计划1是用Donovan之前发给他的Holmes女装照片，但很快就发现大半个警局人员都看过了，没看过的也基本听说过，因此意义不大。好像没人意识到Watson也跟着在假扮她——Holmes的丈夫。Anderson考虑过用这个来刺激他们，通过Watson打击Holmes。但是不行；承受羞辱的将是Watson，那家伙其实，虽然有点蠢吧，还是相当无害的。Anderson会良心不安。

他瞥了一眼乱放在桌上的物件，脸扭成一团；那堆东西里起码有两份是他的报告复印件，上面用红笔写着评论。那个该死的家伙！桌上还有些照片，其中有一张，Watson一手搂着一个浅棕色头发的漂亮女人一手搂着Holmes，后者穿着那件蠢兮兮的紫色衬衫。看起来他们是在酒吧。有时候这两个人也会干点正常事，真是感觉微妙。那个女人长得不错，可能是Watson的某个马子。

Anderson放下照片来到厨房。又来了，几乎没有立足之地。桌上放着不知名化学实验，水槽里堆着脏碗碟。他还记得Donovan讲过八百遍的眼球。不知道自己这次能否发现类似的东西。他快速搜查了一下冰箱和碗柜，沮丧，没有尸体零件，除非算上那包培根。然而在架子上，从一排杯子后面，他找到了一个绝对是情趣工具的玩意儿。天蓝色的阴茎形状物体，电线从下往上整齐地绕着扎紧了。Anderson没碰，不过用手机飞快地照了张相。Holmes极有可能是为了实验才用这个，因此才会摆在厨房。但既然有这个东西就很容易说他们中的一个或者两个都是同性恋。应该能在警局里引发嘲笑才对。

他沿着厨房过道走到后屋。是浴室。一个挺小的房间，大部分被浴缸占据了，地上则有个堆满了——Anderson眼角微微一抽——洗发产品的塑料盒子。

许多许多的洗发产品。还有一个大的吹风机。Holmes会用它们干嘛？他头发又不长也不象是被扎起来的样子。但毫无疑问这些都是Holmes的，Watson的头发很正常。Anderson拍下盒子及其内容物。本身这些东西意义不大，但如果他要塑造“Holmes是同性恋”这一形象，总是有益无害的。

他打开洗脸池下的柜门，从中，他找到了真正的宝藏。那里起码有六盒保险套，不同类型的，还有两大罐贴着象是医院标签的东西。他拿起其中一个，又立马放下。该死的，润滑剂。医用润滑剂。

因此，要么是Dr.Watson有不可告人的小爱好，要么是Holmes需要进行与润滑有关的医学措施。联系到厨房里的发现，前者可能更大。他又拍了照，接着发现除了某一盒之外的保险套都原封未拆，小封条还贴得好好的。盒子表面积了薄灰。

看来最近他们都不太顺遂。Anderson冷笑。也许这就是Holmes如此混账的理由，也是他总想方设法不让Watson泡马子的原因。

浴室里还有一扇门，他走进去，发觉自己到了卧室。他不知道这是Holmes的还是Watson的，因为上次他来到这个房间时里面还堆满了纸板箱。现在房间里有张巨大的床，好些家具。墙上贴着元素周期表海报，说不准是Holmes还是Watson的。叠放在抽屉里的衬衫看起来更象Watson的风格，可光是件白衬衫也很难讲。他拉开一个抽屉看到里面放满了袜子——一侧成双成对地摆得整整齐齐，另一侧却是胡乱塞进去的。诡异啊。

至于橄榄绿床单的主人，Anderson更倾向于Watson。军人情结之类。但床头柜……他走过去凑近了看上面乱糟糟的东西。各种各样的垃圾，包括一个马蹄，半块砖，一盆不知名植物。还有另一件情趣玩具！这个东西更小，淫靡的粉红色，毫无疑问是要被放进哪个部位的。啊啊，看，又一塑料管的润滑剂！太棒了！这些东西放在一起绝对是掷地有声的证据。显然Holmes有怪异的性癖而Watson从医院里偷润滑剂来满足他。也许Watson也是受到威胁才干的吧。

我真是聪明绝顶。Anderson一边赞美自己的侦察技巧一边准备用手机拍照，突然他听见本以为还要过很久才会出现的声音。

Holmes的笑。

那是种独特的声音，浑厚而低沉，并且清清楚楚地伴随着Watson那种音调稍高的、带有起伏的笑声。

得意的混球！他们不该这么早回家的！才和Lestrade出去了两个半小时！

听起来那两个人还在楼下。也许他可以先躲在什么地方然后等他们回公寓了再溜出去。可以等到他们上床睡觉或者进厨房的时候。他匆忙地离开卧室，穿过厨房来到起居室，听见脚步声已经在上楼梯了。巨大的真皮沙发因为背往后倾斜的缘故和墙隔了一段距离，底部有相当大的一个空间。

他啪地关上灯钻进那条缝隙里，手机紧紧抓在胸前，刚把脚也缩进去就听见开门声。

“我真不敢相信你靠引擎油就那么快地侦破了那个案子。”Watson边进门边说。沙发上响起一声软软的像是织物碰撞的声音，Anderson觉得是他们中的某一位丢下了大衣。

“啊，警察没怎么受过嗅觉方面的训练。他们就想不到要去检查那个。”

“就算你这么说，也还是……太叫人惊叹了。”Watson回答，声音温柔又暖人心脾……该死的。Anderson想。谁都会以为他爱上那个怪胎的。说不定自己不用太努力就能让同性恋传闻深入人心。

脚步声在地板上走来走去，他分不清谁是谁的，接着是柔软的沙沙声持续了大约一两分钟。有个家伙，Anderson猜测是Holmes，在沙沙声结束后开始低哼。

“你感觉怎么样？累了？”Watson问，又是一声轻哼，接着一串沙沙声，然后是一个湿润的什么声音，最后Holmes回答：“一点也不。”

“很好。”Watson说。传来一阵剧烈响动，一些柔软的，不，是许多柔软的东西掉在地板上。

妈的，他们要干嘛？

脚步声，钝响，有人坐在椅子里了。

“那边？”Watson问。

“这里。”

“会把你最喜欢的座位弄脏的。”

“我不在乎。过来。”

艾玛老天啊，他们要做什么恶心的治疗了吗？难道他要听着Holmes被活活取一颗子弹出来还是怎样的吗？

“你去哪？”Holmes问，脚步声正走向厨房。

“去浴室。我们会用到——哦。你从哪拿出来的？”

“一直放在大衣口袋里。”

“可你直到现在才告诉我……为什么？”

Watson的语调兴高采烈带着戏谑，但Holmes回答的时候，他的声音，如此空虚柔弱让Anderson几乎打冷战。

“求你了John，快点。”

上帝，要是他真有什么不对劲怎么办？Anderson突然感觉很怪，好像自己很没道德似地。要是自己刚才都在无意中偷窥一个病人的东西——甚至一个垂死的人，该怎么办？

“好吧好吧，”Watson说着迅速走过来，回到Holmes的椅子旁边。“起来一点，不然我可没办法……就这样，跪在椅子上，手臂放在……就这样。”他听起来呼吸急促，匆匆忙忙。

“快点儿John！”Holmes哭喊道，“上帝啊，够了，足够有余了！快点！”

“别扭来扭去地，我就来——”

“把你的老二插进来John！快！”

呃，现在你手里只要有根羽毛，就能把Anderson揍倒。

他的第一反应是欣喜。窥探工作做的太好了，竟在真相大白前就推论出Holmes和Watson是一对儿的同性恋。干得好啊Anderson！他怒赞自己。

但这份欣喜只持续了总共一秒钟就消失得无影无踪了，因为他意识到这样可怕的事实：a）Holmes和Watson要在距离沙发没多远的椅子上做爱，以及b）他无法在不被他们发现的情况下溜出去，还有c）他没有任何东西可以用来塞耳朵或者装死。他不得不呆在这里。聆听。Holmes和Watson。做爱。

他们声音可不小。

“哦天啊！John，真是……操！”

“冷静点亲爱的，试着不要动，我要——”

“啊！啊啊！再深一点，快！”

“我已经尽量在快了……妈的，你感觉真……”

椅子开始有节奏地吱嘎作响，磨蹭地板，挤压皮垫，还有不断加快的肉体碰撞声，夹杂Holmes大声的哭叫和Watson嘶哑的鼓动的情话。

Anderson把小指伸进耳朵，塞到紧得不能再紧，然后在狭小的空间里尽可能里把自己象个胎儿般蜷缩成一团。起居室里的纵情欢爱声减弱成了模糊粗糙的噪音，还有时不时Holmes颤不成声的低沉叫喊。Anderson试着想象一些快乐、安全的东西，有很多穿得暴露的女人，而没有什么男人在家具上干来干去。

他不知道自己闭着眼睛塞着耳朵等了多久，等他开始再度倾听，已经听不见叫喊声了。他们干完了？感觉时间已经过了很久，他们开始时又那么迫不及待，八成是结束了吧。他还是听得见少许有节律的声音，但不确定是那两个人的还是自己耳朵里的血管搏动声。突然间，伴随着巨大的恐慌感，他想起自己是不是被他们发现了，睁开眼睛的话会不会撞见他们正居高临下地、赤身裸体地、暴怒无比地瞪着自己。

他同时睁开眼睛，松开手指。发觉没有人在瞪着自己真是太好了。甚至没有任何迹象显示自己的存在。

不幸那场欢爱还在延续。他还能听见椅子吱嘎声，肉体碰撞声，粗重喘息声，只不过喘息已经取代了任何的言语。真要说的话喘息好像在加剧，越来越响，越来越粗重，越来越响……就在Anderson要把手指再塞进耳朵里的时候——

“哦天啊，操，John，就是这样！YES！”然后是一阵清晰的身体碰撞的钝响。

Anderson感觉自己的隔夜饭要吐出来了。

他听见Watson发出急促的低叫，接着一声漫长的呻吟和一串下流话，然后，似乎，他们爽完了。总算结束了！上楼！Anderson在心里咆哮。上楼睡觉去，让我从这个该死的沙发后面出来，回家，回我老婆身边去！

 

可惜人生不如意十有八九。他得继续躲着，忍受了足足十分钟的你侬我侬，还有模糊的枕边情话。终于Watson表露出想去洗澡的意思。Anderson把他奉为英雄。

“我不想洗。得站好久。”Holmes撒娇地说。

“那么我去准备泡浴，我们可以一起泡。”Holmes没回应，Watson继续道：“来，Sherlock，你得弄干净了再上床。你那儿正往外流呢。我会给你洗头发，还记得上次你多喜欢我为你洗头吗？”

“好吧，你去准备。我想喝杯水。”

Anderson听见Watson站起来，发出“嗯哼——”这种好像是在伸懒腰的声音。然后脚步声往厨房而去，开门，放水。

会没事的。Anderson对自己说。从浴室里他们听不见什么的，一旦Holmes喝完水跟Watson走了，他就从沙发后面出来，悄悄地闪出门，离开。顶多几分钟他就回家了，自由了，没人会发现他曾去过——

“Anderson？”Holmes说。

Anderson敢说自己的心跳都停止了好几秒。

“我知道你在那儿，不过你不必现身。我觉得自己应该挺生气的，但实际上，我好像已经被操得心醉神驰了。”

我恨你。Anderson想。我恨你，恨你，我恨你……

“要是我在开始前就发现了你，肯定会把你丢出去。甚至会让John给你一顿胖揍。不过事情都这样了我肯定你也受了不少折磨。当然其实并没有，只是我能肯定，在你心里，就是那样。”

混蛋，混蛋，混蛋……

“算你走运，John没发现你在，我也没理由告诉他。现在如果你不介意，我的腿上正有很多精液往下流着，要是弄得羊毛地毯上到处都是Mrs Hudson会非常生气的。我要去浴室找John了，请你自行离开。哦，千万别在和你那一大堆女性情人上床时回忆起刚才的事啊，祝你好运。”

说完，Holmes十分缓慢地，以极小的步子走过房间进入厨房。过了片刻，Anderson听见遥远的交谈声，浴室门关上的咔嗒声。他从沙发后面伸出脑袋。起居室空无一人，灯还亮着，两套衣物被乱扔在地板上，还有一把他不敢细看的乱糟糟的椅子。他摸出沙发，打开公寓房门，蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，最后打开大门走上街头。

“操他妈的。”他大喊。

这么喊一声好像不够。

“操！该死的！混蛋！我日！”他又喊。

他回头看见有个女人牵着一条小猎犬盯着他。他朝她露出歉意的笑，挥挥手，结果那狗朝他狂吠。

Anderson叹着气目送她沿街走远。他从口袋里摸出手机开始删除那些照片。因为他现在算是知道了，即使这些东西能用上，他也一辈子都和Holmes没完没了。

“太操蛋了。”他又骂了一句，转身向地铁站走去。令人悲伤的是，那根本没让他感觉好上半点儿。


	6. Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/840299/chapters/1710448

Sherlock终于在这座建筑的小小庭院里找到了一个安静的角落，可以定下心来整理思绪。突然，一个极度令人不快的声音传到他耳中。

“啊！Mr.Holmes！你在这儿！”

被包裹在大衣里的肩膀微微向上绷紧，Sherlock装作没听到。然而他的客户没有接收到暗示，很快就站到了他旁边，一口完美得不自然的、非常怪异的牙齿朝他闪闪发光。

Julian Bartlett是那种典型的都市人：虚情假意，过于自信，书念得太多，除了所从事的工作以外领域都愚钝得堪比一块砖。要不是他那一头金发和水桶身材，Sherlock几乎会生出又要为Sebastian工作的不适感。而现在，Sherlock接受了对方的委托，为他找寻一件在家举办酒会时失窃的艺术品。他成功地解决了案子。事实上，警察就正在这里将窃贼逮捕归案，并在Sherlock推断的藏匿处寻找失窃的雕像。

Sherlock希望自己和Bartlett之间可以到此为止。不幸，崇尚英雄的Bartlett似乎另有想法。在被Sherlock无视了一分钟以后他直接站到他跟前，即使Sherlock只管盯着左手边的座椅他也不肯接受自己被无视的事实。

“Mr.Holmes，干得太棒了！虽然你的大名早就如雷贯耳，我也没想到你竟这么快就能抓到他！”

Sherlock耸肩。“不算太难。”他漫不经心地说。他没有和Bartlett视线接触。那男人又鸡婆又聒噪又极少说出有意义的话。如果他决定呆在这里聊天的话接下来一整天都别指望他停了。

“所以那是我雇用的一个侍者干的咯？”Bartlett继续说着，“混球。我那么善良给他一晚上工作的机会，他却偷了我的John Hopkins雕像来回报我……”

“John Hoskins。”Sherlock纠正道，话一出口就恨不得咬掉舌头。

“Hoskins！对，就他了！你反应真够快的Mr.Holmes，但你一定明白我只是稍微考考你而已。不管怎么说，这么快就找到那混蛋实在是太出色了。我估计他是那种没有工作以乞讨为生的家伙，对不？难以理解为什么有人不去找个正当工作呢？”

Sherlock打量着自己所站之处那富丽堂皇的建筑，这豪华的居室里正有一个国际刑警通缉了长达十二年的艺术品窃贼，他勉强压抑着没有告诉Bartlett自己对他真实的观感以及他的逻辑有多荒谬可笑。谢天谢地，大门口出现的Lestrade分散了Sherlock的注意力，Lestrade身后紧跟着两名身穿制服的警员，架着那个罪犯的手臂行走。现场侦查小组仍在室内，可能他们搞错了窝藏赃物的地点，但还有一小组警察留在门口，一边互相讨论案子一边看着那个窃贼被押进警车后座。Sherlock从中瞥见John的浅金色头发。知道他就在五十码外让自己心里好过了点儿。

“就是那个家伙，对吧？”Bartlett大声喝道，“看看他！一看就知道不是好人！”

Sherlock皱着眉，忍住不要指出Bartlett让那个男人在自己家里呆了几个小时根本没有发现他是个罪犯。

“看那个三叶虫（trilobite）额头！”

穴居人式的扁平（Troglodyte）额头。Sherlock想着，咬紧牙齿。

“我敢说他的颅骨是罪犯颅相学的一个绝好实例！”

任何一个人，只要有一星半点的常识，都不会把它当作一门科学的。Sherlock把手插进大衣口袋里以防自己忍不住要掐他。

“我能跟你打赌，”Bartlett轻蔑地哼哼，“他是个基佬。”

“什么？”Sherlock猛然问道。

“啊啊，没错，”Bartlett的口吻里有某种权威感，“众所周知，犯罪中有很大一部分比例是基佬干的。”

Sherlock张开嘴，却发现嘈点太多无从吐起，还没来得及挑好一个Bartlett就讲下去了。

“我是说，看看他们的数量。差不多十男九直一基佬。又有十分之一的男人在一生中会触犯一次法律。好吧，结论就出来了，是不是！”

Sherlock张开嘴想告诉Bartlett他是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，但喉咙却被堵着，被……什么来着？这感觉是什么？啊，对了：是气愤。是怒火。

“还不单单是犯罪呢。随着越来越多的人逐渐坦白自己是基佬，离婚率也直线上升；更多少女未婚先孕，就为了想要抓牢一个还没转变性向的男人。当然，房产价格也上涨，因为所有的基佬都买房子跟男朋友一起住了。现在他们甚至想要结婚！象正常人那样！你猜得到吗Mr.Holmes？”

Sherlock身上每一根肌肉都绷得象根拉紧的弓弦，他气得脸色发红，背都抽痛起来，一个字也说不出。他无法理解这是为什么。他可以用尖牙利齿把Bartlett撕个粉碎，但就是一个字也说不出！只有太多愤怒，太多痛恨太多的苦涩，还有失望，在他体内交织穿梭，却无一寻找到出口。

“我是说，报纸上到处都在写呢。我也做过研究。唔唔，我的信息量可大呢。你尽可放心，他们连我的边都摸不着，Mr.Holmes。我相信你一定赞同我的看法，你是个通情达理的人。一个真正的男人。我要说什么来着；我认为他们都应该接受Turing那样的治疗。化学阉割，就它了！过后那家伙不是战胜了自己嘛？他的生活更成功啦！也许其他人也应该照着他的样子，嗯？”

一阵颤栗窜过Sherlock的身体。他简直不想和这个男人生活在一个次元里，但他却无能为力。强烈的厌恶感铺天盖地，他无法忍受了。不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中灭亡，他……

但这时John走了过来，冷静地朝他们这儿靠近。John会处理这一切的。John会解决。John一定会！

“你好，Mr.Bartlett。”John不动声色地说，“对这个结果还高兴吗？”

“哦哦绝对很高兴啊Dr.Watson！是的，我很高兴。刚才还在对Mr.Holmes说他的工作太出色了呢。”

John研究着Sherlock的脸，就那么一瞬，一眨眼的功夫，Sherlock感到John已经从自己的表情上了解了刚才十分钟里每一句对白。但John还是冷静自若的样子，转向Bartlett。“他确实很惊人吧。”

“上帝，当然了！真是一个无与伦比的聪明脑袋！叫人叹为观止的家伙！我们正在谈论一些对付犯罪的方法呢。Mr.Holmes肯定同意我的看法。多好的一个例子，男人中的男人！你同意吗Dr.Watson？”

“啊对，完全同意。”John说。他看向Sherlock，笑容很灿烂，说道：“你过来。”

然后，John二话不说地就抓住Sherlock的大衣领子，把他拽到跟前吻了上去。

John不喜欢在大庭广众下接吻。一般都不喜欢。但这次并不是他看到Sherlock死里逃生之类惊险过后在他嘴唇上轻啄的吻，不是任何浅淡、随意的吻。这是Sherlock每天都在期待的那种，只存在于他们的卧室里，只有很少的几率下John才会使用的方式。深切的，激烈的，占有性的，几乎侵掠一切的吻。Sherlock被紧紧地抓住，靠在John看似矮小其实结实有力的身体上；他的嘴被撬开，被无情地蹂躏，他的嘴唇被吸吮啃咬，被牙齿肆虐；最后所有苦涩的怒火都象一串水汽般地，从他身上蒸发了。

等John终于放开他，他的下巴都湿了，大衣和围巾都被扭成一团，他的手指关节因为抓住John的外套的关系而酸痛，他头晕目眩，欲望升腾。

John拉好他的外套，仔细打量了Sherlock一番，然后满意地点头。接着他对Bartlett说：

“Mr.Bartlett，建议你不要纠缠我的男友，特别是在我听得见的范围里。那真是叫我十分地生气。”

Bartlett象一条鱼一样嘴巴开开闭闭，不由自主地发出细小的声音。John把手和Sherlock交握，将他带往通向街道的大门。

“警察在我们身上没什么好问的了。”他坚定地说。Sherlock甚至就没想说什么去反驳。

“John，你吻我！”Sherlock脱口而出，“那样吻我！公众场合！”

John羞涩地耸耸肩。“我听到他对你说了些什么。我知道你皮很厚，Sherlock，但那些话太过分了。我简直想不通他的那套狗屁理论。等他开始讲Turing，我的眼睛都红了。我是说，我也不知道为什么，但你是Turing的仰慕者这件事总让我十分惊讶，你知道吗？”

Sherlock无语地点头。John不可能知道他有多少关于Turing的书，也不会知道Sherlock青少年时代吸取了多少Turing的知识成果，甚至读大学时自己在宿舍墙上贴了Turing的照片这样的事John也不知道。但John知道Sherlock，完完全全地了解Sherlock。

愤怒已经烟消云散，被爱恋挤走了。可惜，爱恋之情也同样让他说不出话来。

朝出租车扬招点走到一半时John停下脚步，转身看着Sherlock，从口袋里取出一块手帕为Sherlock擦下巴。

“你还好吗？”他问。

Sherlock点点头。

一抹浅笑挂上John的脸。“你抓到他什么小辫子了？”他问。

“Bartlett的？”

“别装了Sherlock。一到他的公寓我就见你眼睛发亮。告诉我。”

Sherlock很高兴。John居然注意到了！他自己都被案子吸引过去把这事几乎忘得一干二净。“好吧，他的开销绝对比公司支付的薪水来得多；他的起居室里有个雕像是八年前Lisbon博物馆失窃的展品；他还定期雇佣一家正在因涉及非法人口交易而接受调查的保全公司。”

“呼——。就这样他还敢把犯罪率归咎于我们这些人身上！明天我们去找Lestrade谈谈这事儿，嗯？”

“好。”

“至于现在……回家？”

Sherlock握住John的手向他微笑；他向着John关切的脸，可爱的一头短毛，还有全部的，所有的不同寻常的美妙之处，微笑道：

“是的，我们回家。”

 

END


End file.
